


Trusted Love

by Leviusify



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Immigration, Pump a rum, Short, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviusify/pseuds/Leviusify
Summary: James, a young out of college graduate looking for some quick cash, signs up to help "integrate" monster girls into human society.
Relationships: Mothgirl/human
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Trusted Love

**Author's Note:**

> smol story

James could understand the struggles of adapting to human society from an upbringing in a manomo world. The human world might seem mundane to James, people would drive their cars to work, eat at fast food restaurants, and see movies, but many manomos struggled to adapt to life in the technology focused world of humanity. It had only been recently that the declaration that the human nations would service refugees from the continent of the manomos had passed, a place where magic flowed freely through the air and conflicts were driven by legendary stories of true love. Not James’s slice of pie, needless to say. But a lucrative new business had cropped up in this time of immigration, promising wealth in exchange for patience in working as a live-in nurse for new manomo, helping them adapt to the intricacies of human society, and assisting them in “controlling their hormones” should the need arise. James approached the manamo’s current home, a facility provided by the nursing services where many manamo would board at until they were ready to go out into the real world. James entered the building and checked in at the front desk. He was met with the secretary of the building, whose name didn’t come to his mind.

“Morning, James. First assignment jitters, huh?”   
James chuckled. “I couldn’t imagine it being that difficult to handle. But you’re right, I’ve got butterflies in my stomach for sure.”

The secretary cracked a grin. “Well, your quarry is on the third floor, room…” She fished around in a drawer of keys. “38. Ah! She’s the moth we got recently. Do mind the dust, won’t you?” She giggled and handed over the keys to him. 

“Have a good one, James.”

James smiled and walked forwards into the lobby of the hotel-like building. He could see a tall minotaur eating a hearty breakfast accompanied by her nurse, an Oni drinking an alcoholic beverage and belching, laughing with their assistant who had foregone liquor for orange juice, a sleepy sheep woman staring into her plate of eggs, before gently closing her eyes, breathing becoming steady before their nurse shook their shoulder and they got up to walk her back to her room, and many more strange combinations were sprinkled about the lobby. There was no dress code for the boarders or their aides, so it was a mix of different fashion choices for all the people within the building. 

James had already eaten a good breakfast so he paid no mind to the free food laid out. He had to say that many of the nurses and manomo looked rather… intimate, for lack of a better term. By the way the wraith cozied up with her caretaker as they (well, only the nurse) ate breakfast together, the eyes that the crow lady gave to their nurse as her head erratically twitched up and down and side to side, as if trying to absorb him in more than one angle. James could tell that his fellow coworkers had definitely overstepped their professional boundaries in all of these relationships. The nurses did all happen to be males, but he supposed the reason for that was simply because manomo wouldn’t bond as well with females. He whistled as he waited in the elevator that brought him to the third floor, with a giggling harpy holding hands with their nurse. He avoided eye contact with the lovebirds (har) until the door chimed and he exited. He began to walk towards his destined room, and contrary to every other experience that he had with a hotel in his life, he couldn’t exactly hear any clamor through any of the walls. Hotels were typically not the place you would expect constant peace and quiet, but as he looked around the third floor, no noise whatsoever breaching any of the doors, he felt quite calm. He supposed the walls must have been soundproofed, to give their clients more privacy. He did think that all the different manamo would have very unique grooming routines, so he was glad they all had the solitude they needed. He had joined up with the program to improve the lives of people who might’ve been ostracized from society. He continued to walk along, admiring that this temporary boarding facility was quite the swanky hotel as well. He finally got to the room, looking down at the key he had been given, engraved with an easy to read “38” on it. He pocketed the key and knocked on the door.

“Hello? Miss? This is James, your aide. Are you there?”

He was surprised when he waited for around 3 seconds and the door suddenly flung open, but it made sense that he didn’t hear any clamoring since the walls were soundproofed. He was greeted with the visage of a pale moth, her distinctly human head had two feather-like antennae sticking out of her gray hair. Her face was calm and gentle, and grinning ear to ear. He immediately noticed her lage white wings which drooped down to the floor, and almost chuckled at her fur which surrounded her neck, reminding him of that picture of Shakespeare. She sported four limbs, which was not uncommon for many mamano. They were chitinous in nature, aptly described as sporting some sort of exoskeleton which ended in hands which were just as insectoid as the arms. She wore a simple four armed sweater and tight sweatpants. She grabbed him with all her arms, their grip stronger than James expected, and their feeling was cold but comfortable in a way. Before James could process what was happening, he was dragged into the room, the door closed behind him. The room was very simple in nature, a bed sized for two (strange) with a TV and a door that presumably led to a bathroom. James’s client clasped her arms together and grinned again.

“Friend! Friend! Trust!”

James tried his best to remain composed.

“Hello! My name’s James, I’ll be your hired aide. May I ask your name?   
The moth used her top two arms to tap herself on her head.

“Cynthios! Me!”

She wrapped her chitinous form around me once agin.

“Love, love, love, love love love love…”

At this point, James struggled to break free from her four armed grasp, but the insectoid’s strength was too strong for me. She walked towards the bed and they both flopped down on it, her giggling all the while. 

“Trust, husband, lovelovelovelove!”

She nuzzled her head into his, and he heard what could be described as the sound of a tree’s leaves shaking, before suddenly James wheezed and coughed up dust. Glittering dust of some sort had been released from her furs, and she giggled and held him tighter as he continued to wheeze.

She hummed to herself. “Hmmm, hmmm… Warm, warm, love love love…”

James’s head suddenly felt like it was spinning, and he felt drowsy and disoriented, like he was going to vomit.

“Cynthios… Hold on, I need…”

James never got to finish his sentence, as he passed out, the last thing he saw being the smiling face of his lover.

James awoke in Cynthios’s bed, and the memory of what had happened hit him like a truck. He rubbed his eyes and bolted upwards in bed, or at least tried to. He had been restrained not only by the four armed vice grip of Cynthios, but a very long and loose handcuff to the side of the bed.

“Husband, husband, together! Together!”

James struggled against her grip but was only met with a tight squeeze and a shower of kisses. Cynthios used her second left hand to turn James’s head toward her, and looked long and dreamily into his deep blue eyes. 

“Love, love, love…”

Cynthios brought James’s weeping face closer to her, and used her second hands to stroke his back.

“Husband, trust. Sleep, husband. Trust.”

James looked up from her soft bosom to see her smile at him and lean down to hiss him once more.

“Husband… Sweet light.”


End file.
